Peace at Last?
by CinnamonC
Summary: Post-Goliath. Deryn and Alek are now in the employ of the London Zoological Society, someone wants Alek dead, and Count Volger is working- against Alek's wishes- to elevate him to the Austrian throne. Peace may at last come to Europe, however, when Dr. Barlow, accompanied by Deryn and Alek, is sent as one of the diplomats to the peace conferences.
1. Chapter 1

One

Alek strolled down a street not far from the Zoological Society. He pulled his coat closer about him as a chill wind blew through the trees. He hadn't realized English winters were so cold.

Both sides of the street were lined by fancy shops and the sidewalks were crowded with London's wealthy denizens. Carriages and taxis pulled by fabricated beasts lumbered past.

At first Alek had been rather dazed by all the differences in a Darwinist city compared to a Clanker society. Their strange animals did the work that machines would ordinarily do, and the sidewalks were almost entirely clear of smoke. Even the street lamps were lit by glowworms instead of electricity.

He paused in front of a jewelry store and peered in at the displays. Expensive rings, necklaces, and other pieces glistered in the fading sunlight. He was looking for a ring for Deryn- an engagement ring. No matter what Count Volger thought Alek knew he and Deryn fit together perfectly.

He hadn't asked her yet of course. They _had _only known each other half a year, though it seemed much longer. And with the small salary he earned working for the Zoological Society it would be a long time before he could afford to give her a ring.

Alek tried to remember what his mother's had looked like. He thought it had been a fairly simple design, unusual for a Clanker.

It seemed such a long time ago since he had last seen his parents. Though the pain from their deaths had lessened, he found himself still missing them quite a lot. It was late January now and nearly six months had passed since their murders.

Without Deryn his life would have been lonely and miserable. And it had been she who had convinced Dr. Barlow to offer him a job with the Society. Now both worked as the boffins assistants.

Usually they helped either in Dr. Barlow's lab, fetching and carrying for her, or with the animals at the zoo, a job that Deryn loved and Alek didn't mind, too much really.

The majority of the animals were fabricated; only a few were natural. But none were as complex as the airship the _Leviathan. _

Most of them hardly frightened him at all. Except for one. The boomslang hare.

Thinking about it made him shudder.

Last week he and Deryn had been taking food to some of the zoo's animals. They had left Bovril in the Society's main building gossiping with Dr. Barlow's loris. They walked the shady paths between enclosures, feeding creature after creature until they reached the last structure. Inside was a new animal; Alek had never seen it before.

"What is it?" he asked Deryn.

"I've no idea," she said frowning. " The boffin didn't mention a new arrival."

She walked toward it.

"Here, let's take a closer look."

He followed her nearer the cage.

"It certainly is cute isn't it?"

"I suppose." He eyed it warily. After all, they didn't even know what it was.

"You know," she said, mischievously, "it reminds me a bit of you."

"What do you mean?"

" Just take a look at its ears, Alek!"

"They are _not_ that big!" he protested. She grinned, clearly amused that she'd been able to irritate him so easily. Why was everyone always _saying _that? Were they really that large? He put his hands up to his ears.

Suddenly an idea came to him.

Pushing his annoyance aside he said slowly, "Deryn, do you think it could be what all the boffins have been so secretive about recently?"

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling like a cat's.

" Oi, I bet you're right. That's got to be it." Then her eyebrows knit together in thought.

"But shouldn't we have been told if it was _meant_ to be here?"

"I would think so. I suppose we shouldn't feed it until we know."

"You're probably right. Why don't you wait right here, keep an eye on it. I'll go check with Dr. Barlow."

He watched her set off at a run back toward the main building, her feed sack banging against her side. Then he turned to look at the strange animal in the cage.

It looked harmless enough he supposed. Perhaps a bit larger than a normal rabbit, but nothing else about it seemed unusual. It's brown coat looked soft and silky and its eyes blinked at him as it hopped nearer.

He reached out a hand.

"Quite a new fabrication that rabbit is," a voice with a slightly odd accent said from behind him.

"Oh?" Alek turned around. A tall man in a bowler hat stood a few meters away. He was obviously another boffin, though Alek couldn't recall seeing him before.

The man continued,"This one is perfectly harmless, but I've seen others of the breed that can be quite deadly. The rabbit's life threads have been mixed with those of a snake. It's teeth now possess venom."

"But isn't that rather dangerous?"

"Oh yes, indeed. And it made the process a great deal more complicated than usual. But I think it turned out rather well though."

The man stood with his hands clasped behind his back absolutely beaming.

"Did you help fabricate it, sir?" Alek asked.

"Well, not exactly." The man's smile weakened a little. "I was merely one of several assistants allowed in at the beginning of the process. We were only needed for a few weeks and then the more experienced boffins continued with the work. I believe the rabbit was completed quite recently."

"I see... How interesting."Alek said, though the idea of a rabbit with fangs horrified him. But then he thought of something.

"You say this particular animal isn't poisonous?"

Light glinted off the man's dark eyes as he answered. "That is correct. It is just like any other rabbit." He turned as if to leave. "You may go into see it of you wish. The door is unlocked."

"I think I shall." Alek couldn't resist the opportunity to show Deryn that he was _not _afraid of any godless fabrication. Even if it was only a rabbit. He could pretend that it was more dangerous than it looked. She had teased him so often about his squeamishness.

He put a hand on the latch and slowly opened the cage door. Then he stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Deryn ran swiftly past the zoo's clock tower and through the east tunnel, heading toward the building which housed the boffin's offices and laboratories.

Almost no one was there as she hurried up the stone steps to the society's main entrance.

She hoped Alek wouldn't do anything stupid while she was gone. It seemed he was always getting into some sort of trouble and it was usually _she _who had to rescue him. It was getting barking _tiring_.

Deryn pushed through the doors and hurried down the hall to Dr. Barlow's office. The building was quite fancy with fabricated wood paneled walls and glowworm lamps. In some ways it reminded her of the _Leviathan_.

Her days aboard the airship were over though. And as much as she missed that time spent scurrying about topside, Deryn found she enjoyed her new life quite a bit, too.

At least she didn't have to worry every minute about someone uncovering her secret.

Deryn finally reached Dr. Barlow's office and rapped politely on the door. Last time she'd forgotten to, barging in on some _important_ conversation she'd been having with another boffin. Dr. Barlow had not been pleased.

"Who is it?" the boffin's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Dylan, Ma'am. I need to ask you something."

"Mr. Sharp? Come in then."

As Deryn stepped into the room, Dr. Barlow looked up from her work and smiled.

Tall windows behind her desk let the last rays of sunlight slip into the office. On either side of the room were bookcases crammed with all sorts of scientific-looking books, a variety of glass containers, and metal instruments. Even to Deryn some of the substances in the jars looked a bit disgusting. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw one of them move. . .

The boffin cleared her throat. Deryn immediately snapped her attention back to Dr. Barlow. She couldn't let herself get distracted.

"Hello, Mr. Sharp. What was it you wanted?"

"Um, well, remember that new fab you've been working on?"

She nodded.

"Well we-Alek and I- were wondering of you wanted us to feed it."

"What do you mean? The rabbit is still in my laboratory and as you know I don't permit anyone but myself to handle it."

The boffin looked at her curiously.

"But, Ma'am! I saw it in one of the cages by the llamas. The rabbit can't be in your lab!"

It didn't make sense. The creature that she and Alek had clearly seen with the other animals was, according to Dr. Barlow, still in her lab. Deryn hoped it was just a prank one of the zoo's employees was playing. She could think of several people who were likely to do something of the sort.

" I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Sharp. You and Alek must be mistaken. Someone would have had to move the rabbit to the zoo, and for an intruder to gain access to it, he would have to get past not only a locked door, but also my two birds. Who, I might add, are quite loud. I'm certain I would have heard them."

Deryn gripped the edge of the desk, her knuckles pale.

"Ma'am, that rabbit was not there yesterday. Someone has to have moved it since you were last in your lab. There's no other way it could have gotten in that cage."

Dr. Barlow sighed as she rose to her feet, gathering her skirts in her hand.

"Perhaps we'd better take a look," she said and snapped her fingers at her loris. It and Bovril had been quietly listening from the windowsill. Both quickly moved from their perch, Bovril climbing on to Deryn's shoulder and the other loris onto Dr. Barlow's.

The boffin lifted her hat from her desk and adjusted it on her head.

"I certainly hope this is just a misunderstanding, Mr. Sharp," she said, "because even if it were only a joke, someone could be seriously harmed. That rabbit is quite poisonous."

Deryn froze halfway between the desk and the door. She felt a lump begin to rise in her throat.

"It is, Ma'am?" she asked softly.

"Yes, and if one didn't know it was poisonous, it could easily be mistaken for a harmless rabbit."

Deryn groaned. " Oh no. I left Alek alone with it! He's bound to get into trouble."

She could imagine him getting bored waiting for her to return and perhaps reaching out a hand toward it. . . Of course not knowing it was lethal. Alek had become much more comfortable around the fabrications; there was a good chance he wouldn't be afraid of it. He _had _seemed a bit wary around it though. Maybe he'd leave it alone.

Then again he might not.

Deryn made her decision. "I've got to warn him," she said, rushing toward the door.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Sharp," Dr. Barlow said, resting a hand on her arm. "I'm sure Alek will be just fine; he's not an idiot. Now, why don't we go and see if the rabbit really is missing from my lab. Will that be alright?"

The boffin looked into her face.

"Aye, it will." Deryn let out an exasperated sigh. She knew the boffin was right not to worry, but she couldn't help it. The rabbit was in that cage after all. If Dr. Barlow would just hurry. . .

Bovril seemed to sense Deryn's annoyance, flattening its ears and hunching its shoulders as they walked quickly down the hallway.

The lab rooms were in the basement of the building. They walked past countless office doors, and turned several corners to reach the elevator which would take them below ground.

It was a typical pneumatic elevator, worked by an elevator operator, and one of the few Clanker machines that the Darwinists actually used. Deryn had to admit it was a lot faster than running up or down the stairs.

"The basement, if you please," Dr. Barlow said as they entered the contraption.

The doors closed as the man pushed some buttons and the elevator began to move. They smoothly descended, finally coming to a stop at the bottom.

At least twenty feet below ground, it would make it a squick difficult for anyone to be snooping about the labs.

_But someone obviously had been_, Deryn thought to herself.

It seemed to take ages, but at last they reached Dr. Barlow's laboratory. The boffin quickly checked the door handle; it was shut fast.

She turned to Deryn. "It appears, Mr. Sharp," she said, "that the door is still locked. If someone really did, as you claim, break into my lab and remove the hare, then he must have been in possession of a key. And, as I have the only copy, I don't see how anyone could have."

Deryn was becoming a bit annoyed. "Ma'am," she said, letting out a sigh and gesturing at the door, "will you please just open it?'

The boffin raised an eyebrow. "Very well, Mr. Sharp," she replied, finally pulling out a key and inserting it into the lock.

It opened with a soft click and they entered the room to the raucous cries of Dr. Barlow's parrots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. Secret Keeper, I know what you mean about Alek, but I was considering doing a variation on this story, and needed him to go in there willingly. The Boomslang snake is a real snake. And the way people die from their poison is really awful. But you'll have to wait for chapter six for that. And the reason I chose a rabbit is because obviously they're so harmless looking and cute. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Suddenly the man whirled about and slammed the door firmly shut. With a loud click it automatically locked.

"What are you doing?" Alek yelled as he grabbed onto the bars.

He watched as the man calmly straightened his coat and tie and took a step away from the cage. A bored expression rested on his face, as if locking people up were something he did frequently.

"Please," Alek cried, " why are you doing this?"

The man checked his pocket watch and them regarded him thoughtfully. Alek noticed with surprise that it was a Clanker model. That kind was not manufactured in England or in any Darwinist country.

"I could tell you, I suppose," the man said at last. "I do have a few minutes before I'm due at my next appointment. And since you're going to die anyway, it won't really matter."

Alek's eyes widened at the words. There had been numerous other attempts to assassinate him, of course, so it wasn't that he wasn't _used_ to being hunted. But they had all been before he had renounced his claim to the throne of Austria-Hungary. What possible reason could there be now?

The man began to speak. "Since I really do not have much time I will be frank with you. You see, Aleksandar, though you may think there is no possibility of you ever becoming emperor of Austria, there is a small, but influential organization working for just that purpose. And I am here to prevent that from happening," He paused before continuing and an evil grin slowly spread beneath his perfectly manicured mustache. " By killing you."

Alek drew back from the bars. Someone wanted _him_ as ruler? Who in the world could possibly - Then his mind found its answer. Volger. It had to be.

But there wasn't time to ponder who this mysterious group was. He needed to find a way to escape. Perhaps if he could keep the man engaged in conversation until Deryn returned. . . .

Trying to keep his voice steady Alek swallowed and asked, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"You see the rabbit behind you?" the man said, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Alek shifted his eyes cautiously over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Well, as I told you earlier, it possess the venom of a highly poisonous snake, the Boomslang. Hence its name, the Boomslang Hare. Though it is a very timid species, when it does choose to bite, its victim suffers an excruciating death. I assure you, it is extremely painful."

He paused to observe Alek's reaction and then smiled.

"I think I shall enjoy telling you this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Sorry it has taken me so long. I have been really, really busy and haven't had a chance to write. But I will be able to update much more frequently now. So here's chapter four. : )**

Deryn noticed the cage immediately. Stacked against the back wall of the room, its complete lack of noise was startling, especially next to the ruckus coming from the others. As she took a step closer, the reason why became apparent. It was empty.

As the boffin caught sight, she froze, her hand flying up to her mouth. For a moment neither said anything, the racket of Dr. Barlow's message parrots, Clementine and Winston, and the other animals', filling their silence.

The two birds fluttered agitatedly about their cage, like moths caught in a jar, continuing to screech nonsense. Their enclosure swung wildly from where it had been hung in a corner of the room, the dim lighting throwing shadows against the walls and floor. Deryn wondered what could have so upset them. Both were normally as quiet as a fish under water. Perhaps whoever had taken the hare had caused the disturbance.

Deryn walked over to the African Greys.

"Hush now beasties. It's all right." she said softly, her eyes quickly scanning the contents of the other cages while she comforted the birds. All were full but that one. And none contained the rabbit.

Obviously she'd been right.

As Deryn stood there, Bovril scampered down from her shoulder and over to the metal cages. It sniffed curiously at the other animals, its large eyes as round as glass marbles. The loris peered into the empty cage and then, looking at Deryn, announced, "Gone."

"The beastie's right, Ma'am," Deryn said, turning toward the boffin, "The rabbit's gone."

"I can see that quite well, Mr. Sharp," Dr. Barlow said coldly, "I'm not blind. But I simply cannot understand how anyone could have managed to break into my laboratory and extricate the hare. As I said before, it would be quite challenging."

"Neither can I, Ma'am," Deryn said, "Unless it was some sneaky beaks posing as an employee."

She reckoned that had to be it. After all, how hard could it be to pretend to work for the Society? Deryn herself had been posing as a boy for ages, with no one seeing through her disguise. Well, perhaps a few.

"Mr. Sharp," the boffin said, "Take me immediately to the hare you and Alek found. If it is ideed the missing animal- and at this point it certainly seems likely- we need to return it here as quickly as possible."

"Aye, Ma'am," Deryn said, "Follow me!"

As Deryn raced back the way they'd come, Dr. Barlow following quickly behind, she couldn't help feeling a bit smug that the boffin had been wrong after all. Dr. Barlow wouldn't admit it, of course, but Deryn hadn't really expected her to.

The feeling of gloating faded though as Deryn's thoughts turned to Alek and the barking hare. A smirk crossed her face as Deryn pictured his surely horrified reaction when he heard what it was.

Though, a toxic bunny _did _seem just a wee bit peculiar, even to her. What possible reason the boffins could have for fabricating such a strange creature was indeed a mystery. She'd have to ask Dr. Barlow about it later.

**I can't believe the typo I made. I'm so sorry about that. Very embarrasing. I suppose almost everyone has a brother though, so just picture trying to type with him pestering you. You can see how that happened. Anyway, it's fixed now and will not be repeated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alek stood facing the man who had captured him, waiting to hear the gruesome details of his impending death. He clasped tightly the bars of the cage, his palms sweaty even in the frigid air.

The rabbit behind him continued to make rustling noises, which Alek thought sounded as if it were moving away from him. He cautiously wiped his hands on his pants. At least he hoped it was.

A biting wind began to blow through the park, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Afraid, Your Highness?" the man taunted.

Alek glared. "Only a fool wouldn't be. Unless, of course, you're _lying_ to me and the hare is actually harmless." He raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you think that?" The man scowled at him.

Alek was pleased. It was far simpler than he'd thought to keep the man talking. But then, anyone who had such an obviously _excellent_ opinion of himself would enjoy the opportunity.

He continued. "Because, if the creature is so dangerous, how did you manage to bring it here? Surely it would have been rather conspicuous, if not dangerous?"

The man looked bored again. "Oh that. I simply drugged the hare and then had it carried to its present location. The rabbit was hidden in my briefcase. Really, it was hardly a challenge."

"And no one noticed?" Alek thought that was a bit strange. The society was always bustling with people. Surely _someone _would have seen the hare being removed.

The man shook his head. "No one noticed."

Alek could hear the rabbit's every movement over the straw in the cage bottom. It seemed as though it were coming closer. . . Alek wished Deryn would come. And really, how long did it _take_ to reach Dr. Barlow's office?

The man smirked, looking behind him. "It appears your little friend has noticed the presence of an intruder, Aleksandar. Now, I was going to tell you all about the manner in which the hare's victim dies, was I not?"

Alek glowered at him and muttered, "Yes."

The man laughed. "Well, first of all, the hare's poison is precisely the same as that of the Boomslang snake. When it bites something - or someone," He glanced at Alek. "The venom enters the victim's bloodstream and prevents the body from clotting normally. It is called haemotoxic venom. As long as twenty-four hours may pass before the unfortunate subject slowly begins to bleed to death from the internal organs outward. I'm sure you shall find it most. . . enjoyable."

Alek shivered. "Indeed."

The man checked his pocket watch once more, then slipped it back inside his vest. "It appears, Your Highness, that I must leave now. A busy schedule, you know." He bowed mockingly. "Good-bye. It has been a pleasure," he said, and began to walk away.

Alek pressed against the bars, despair creeping into his voice. "You really are going through with this then?"

The man turned. "Of course."

He started a second time, but paused. "Oh, and I would try to avoid making any sudden movements, Aleksandar. You might annoy it." And with that, he doffed his hat and strolled cheerfully out of site, disappearing into the shadows.

Alek slumped forward, trying not to panic. Though the situation was hardly ideal, if he remained still until Deryn arrive, perhaps he would be all right. Or perhaps not. The rabbit moved a bit closer.

As he waited, Alek's thoughts wandered back to his childhood, when he had been about ten or so. Around the time he had first begun his fencing lessons with Volger. It seemed the man had always been there, teaching him, protecting him from harm. And truly, though Alek could not say that he had exactly _enjoyed_ any of it, the man had done an exemplary job. How ridiculous that, after all his efforts, Alek should die from a rabbit bite.

If he had been merely hearing it, instead of experiencing it, Alek would have found the idea absurd. But as it was, he was terrified.

Suddenly, he heard a feminine voice and one of the shadows detached itself and began to glide toward him.

"A lovely evening, Mr. Hohenberg, is it not?"

"Miss Rogers!" Alek exclaimed. "What in blazes?"

"It seemed as if you might need a little help, so I though I'd stick around until that man had gone." She grinned at him as she pulled a jeweled hatpin from her cloche.

"Of course, I shall want to know all the details - it was rather hard to hear from over by those dratted birds." She gestured irritatedly behind her at a cage full of ravens, their feathers glistening eerily in the moonlight.

Alek sighed. "Of course. Just please let me out."

Adele inserted her hatpin into the lock, and with a few twists, it opened. Alek was free.

He stepped quickly through the door, and into the crisp night air. A plump moon hung like a silver medallion, and stars dotted the sky like points on a map. He breathed in several deep gulps of air and turned to the reporter.

"Thank you very much, Miss Rogers," Alek said with a bow. "It is fortunate that you happened to be here." He paused thoughtfully. "But it wasn't really luck, was it? You were following me."

"Her eyes glittered mischievously. "Perhaps. Though it _is_ my job to snoop about, you know. And it just so happens that the former Prince Aleksandar of Hohenberg is one of the most intriguing stories I've ever covered. I told you I wouldn't let you slip away."

"Indeed." Alek straightened his shirt and brushed some dirt from his sleeve. "But surely there are other, far more interesting people to report about than some obscure, Austrian ex-royal?"

"Probably. But, as I said before, something in your story bothers me. And I intend to find out what that something is."

She held her pen poised over her paper. "Now, are you ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N : Hello. Thanks to Jiblitmuffin and Johnsoneer for reviewing! Johnsoneer, I appreciate the advice. : ) This is my very first story ever. So I really do not mind being critiqued. It's starting out pretty slow, but I have a lot planned for later on. It WILL get more exciting. Also, as I'm sure you know, Leviathan is the property of Scott Westerfeld. **

Alek never thought he'd be glad to see a reporter. Indeed, every encounter he'd had with a particular newspaperman had ended in near disaster. Not to name any names, of course. If only the press would just leave him alone.

But that, he knew, was certainly not a possibility.

Alek had finally managed to escape from the grasp of the insufferable Eddie Malone, when Miss Rogers had decided that he was the most fascinating story that she had ever chanced upon.

Now it seemed that wherever he went, the nosy American followed. It was driving him mad.

Somehow, it reminded him of playing chess against his father: no matter where he moved, his piece was sure to be captured.

At least, he supposed, Adele Rogers wasn't prying into Deryn's life. It would be rather difficult to explain if the woman happened across anything a bit unusual. Not that there was much to find out about _Dylan _Sharp.

As Alek stood with Miss Rogers in front of the cage encompassing the hare, Deryn and the lady boffin appeared, their hurried steps loud on the frozen ground.

"Dr. Barlow and Mr. Sharp! How nice to see you again," Adele said, smiling as she peered over Alek's shoulder. "I don't believe I've seen you since that New Year's Eve party."

Deryn skidded to a halt in front of them, her eyes wide in surprise. "Barking spiders!" she exclaimed. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Indeed. I should like to know myself," the boffin said upon reaching them. The tone in her voice was as icy as the winter air. Considering how late it was though, she sounded hardly annoyed at all.

The reporter's smile faded. "If you must know, I just saved Mr. Hohenberg's _life_! Some boffin decided to lock him inside with that rabbit." She gestured toward the cage.

Deryn and Dr. Barlow looked at Alek.

"Is this true?" the boffin asked.

Alek nodded.

"But who in blazes would _do_ such a thing?" Deryn exclaimed. "Did you recognize him?"

Alek shook his head. "No. I'd never seen him before. I think he must have been only pretending to be a boffin. At least, one that worked here."

Dr. Barlow turned away from them, studying the hare in the cage. It was sitting on the ground, unmoving, its eyes as black as ink. The boffin's loris watched it curiously, its fur ruffling in the breeze.

At last she spoke, her voice sounding weary. "Why don't we all go back to my office? It is quite late, and I'm sure everyone is tired."

Then she looked at Adele Rogers. "Everyone except you, I'm afraid. Only employees are allowed in the zoo after closing. If you'll please follow me, the exit is this way."

She gestured back toward the way they'd come. The path was lit by few lampposts, and shadows cast by various nocturnal animals wavered in the faint light. Though he'd never admit it to Deryn, Alek thought it was a bit eerie here after dark.

The reporter protested. "But what about my story? I can't possibly leave now! I haven't written down all the details!"

Alek could tell the boffin was becoming annoyed. Her lips were pressed tightly together, and her eyes had an angry gleam. A gleam that almost hardly anyone could stand up to. Hopefully, Miss Rogers wouldn't push her too far. Alek had experienced Dr. Barlow's wrath before, and did not care particularly to see it again.

The boffin glared at her. "I'm afraid you must, Miss Rogers. I am required to follow zoo regulations, after all."

The reporter tapped her pen against her notebook, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"It would be rather unfortunate if I should have to print this little incident, wouldn't it? I may not have every detail, but I certainly have enough to put the London Zoological Society in a bit of a jam."

She glanced down at her notebook. "How does this sound? 'Former Austrian Prince, Aleksandar of Hohenberg, Narrowly Escapes Death.' Due to the incompetence on the part of the London Zoological Society, Mr. Hohenberg was nearly killed by a rabbit Tuesday evening."

She looked up from the page, an unpleasant smile on her lips. "Of course, the article will be quite a bit longer than that, but having one of the zoo's employees- and such a famous one, too- almost killed might prove a bit embarrassing."

Alek glanced at Deryn. Her jaw and fists were clenched tightly, as though ready for a fight, and he realized his own were, too.

How dare this woman threaten them?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Thanks to Potterandkanelover4ever and mrdirtguy3 for reviewing! Potterandkanelover4ever, I try my best! **

**A/N: This chapter is back to real time. I hope it is clear enough and not confusing for anyone. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Alek gazed in the jewelry store window, his mind continuing to mull over everything that had happened since last week. Over all, it had been an extremely unpleasant experience.

First, he had discovered how the boffin responded to being threatened. And he had no wish to see it again. Adele Rogers had been forced to make a rather hasty departure from the zoo, minus her notebook, which Dr. Barlow had confiscated.

Then, Alek had had to explain the entire fiasco involving the rabbit to her and Deryn. He had been called a ninny _at_ _least_ a dozen times.

Dr. Barlow had immediately organized a search for the mysterious boffin, no doubt disturbing quite a few peoples' sleep in the process, but not a trace of the man could be found.

The rabbit had been promptly returned to its cage in Dr. Barlow's laboratory, and extra security measures had been enforced. Alek had watched with considerable relief.

When the birds, Clementine and Winston's, cage had been examined, a small black thread had been found caught in the wire. It seemed the man had draped a cloth over their cage which had kept them from making any unwanted noise.

The entire scheme had been planned and executed perfectly. Not a detail had been left unaccounted for.

But one thing still bothered Alek: Why was Count Volger _still_ trying to have him put on the throne? Alek thought he had made it clear that he had no desire to rule. He would have to have a talk with the count.

Alek let out a sigh as he turned from the jewelry store and began to walk. His footsteps carried him back the way he'd come, past shops and restaurants, and down now quieting streets.

The sun had nearly set, and the winter sky glowed with brilliant shades of pink and orange. Soon it would be dark, and the lamp posts would be lit.

He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment. Deryn had her own flat in the same building, so they often cooked dinner together.

Their attempts had ended with varying results. Apparently Deryn had been paying _some_ attention during her mother's efforts to teach her, and Alek had learned a bit when he had been on the run in the stormwalker. Even the count, he had discovered, could cook a little.

Alek shivered as he turned a corner into the wind. A few more streets, and he was home.

He climbed the front steps and entered the tall, stone building. It was quite modern with electrcity and even a telephone connection. Not at all what he had expected upon moving there.

Alek headed up the stairs to Deryn's apartment on the third level and knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Alek. It's unlocked."

He pushed the door open to the scent of food drifting from the dining room table.

"Something smells nice," he said, as Deryn set a covered dish on the table.

She snorted. "No thanks to Count Volger here. He nearly let the entire dinner burn!"

"I did not," the count muttered from his seat at the table.

Alek chuckled. "Do you need any help now?"

"No. Thank you, though. Everything's ready. Now let's eat."

They sat down and were just beginning to enjoy dinner when the telephone rang.

"I'll answer it," Alek said, pushing his chair away from the table. He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he said, and listened for a few moments.

"Who is it?" Deryn asked.

The apartment was quiet as he spoke to whomever was on the other end. At last he hung up.

Alek turned and looked at Deryn, a smile on his face.

"It's Dr. Barlow," he said, "She wants us to come over to the zoo immediately. Apparently, she has a mission for us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone. Thank you SO much to jibblitmuffins3675, Tatters5, and Guest for the kind reviews. They are much appreciated. There will be an author's note at the end of the chapter since I don't want to spoil it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Deryn and Alek arrived at the Society soon after dark. Stars lit the sky above like lanterns, able to be seen even against the brilliant lights of London. And a light snow fell to the ground like sugar, covering eveything in a sparkling, white powder.

The zoo itself was closed for the day, and all the tourists had left. Only the employees were still there, bustling about, feeding and cleaning up after various creatures.

The Society's offices and library were located by the zoo's main entrance. As Deryn and Alek walked through the iron gate, Deryn couldn't help wondering what sort of mission the lady boffin had in mind for them.

The last time she'd called had resulted in Deryn and Alek being up half the night, chasing an escaped tarantula. She smiled, remembering how Alek had nearly fainted upon discovering the creature perched on his shoulder.

The spider hadn't actually been poisonous, but Deryn hadn't let him know that until _after _it had been safely returned to its cage.

"What are you smiling about, Deryn?" Alek asked, as they walked up the path to the Zoological Society building. Two marble chimeras, creatures from Greek mythology, stood guard on either side of the stairway. Shadows from the trees flickered across the ground, and a lonely cry sounded from further within the zoo, some nocturnal beastie hungry for its dinner.

Deryn turned to Alek and shrugged. "Nothing really," she said, her breath appearing like the steam from a teakettle, coiling and whisping in the wind.

"Just remembering the time when that barking tarantula got loose and we had to go look for it. And how you nearly passed out when we found it climbing about your back."

She ran her fingers up his spine, smirking when he jumped.

Alek scowled.

"Well it _was_ rather large. And you might have said that it wasn't really poisonous."

Deryn snorted.

"That's nothing. The lady boffin says they've got spiders in South America twice that size. And barking poisonous, too. I reckon you wouldn't want one of _those_ skittering about on you."

She watched with satisfaction as Alek shuddered.

"How revolting," he murmured, as Deryn and Alek continued into the office building. They passed few others as they headed toward Dr. Barlow's office. Deryn guessed most people were at home, enjoying dinner.

She rather wished she and Alek were, too. Deryn had managed to cook, despite help from the count, a fairly edible meal of roast beef and potatoes. But the lady boffin had called, of course, when they were in the middle of eating, and they'd had to leave for the Society.

They'd left Bovril and Volger back at Deryn's apartment, the two engaged in an intense staring contest. Bovril was seated at one end of the dining room table, Count Volger at the other. The loris had seemed to be enjoying itself quite a bit.

Deryn hoped the wee beastie wouldn't annoy Volger, too much though. You never knew what the wildcount might do.

At last Deryn and Alek reached Dr. Barlow's office. Alek stepped forward and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," came Dr. Barlow's voice from inside.

Alek opened the door, and they entered the room. In front of them, the lady boffin was seated at her desk, examining a pile of papers. Her loris was atop her chair, and Tazza lay asleep on the floor beside her feet.

"Good evening, Dr. Barlow," Deryn said, stepping farther into the room. "Alek said you have a mission for us?"

The boffin pushed her chair back and stood up. She held two white envelopes in her hand, "Mr. Hohenberg" and "Mr. Sharp" printed in fancy script on the front. Deryn wondered what was inside.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Sharp," Dr. Barlow said, walking around her desk to stop in front of them. The boffin wore a long, mauve-colored dress, and on her head was perched her usual bowler. She rested her gaze on Alek.

"I trust you remember the man who locked you inside the cage with the boomslang hare?"

Now _that_ was a daft question, Deryn thought. It would be a bit hard to forget what the man who tried to kill you looked like.

Alek nodded, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Excellent," the boffin said, "Inside these envelopes are invitations to a party being given by one of my associates. A man closely resembling your description, Alek, will be attending the event." She paused to study his reaction.

"And since you are the only one who has actually seen the man, you, along with Mr. Sharp, are being sent to the party. We must find out if he is indeed your would-be murderer."

She handed them each an envelope.

"Here are your invitations."

Deryn quickly tore into her envelope and pulled out a small, white card. Her eyes widened as she scanned the note. On it, printed in ornate lettering, it said:

Professor Arnold U. Redgrave

requests the pleasure of your company,

on Friday evening, February Sixth, 1915,

at 7:00 p.m.,

to witness the unwrapping of a genuine Egyptian mummy from Thebes.

Refreshments will be served after the ceremony.

"What in blazes?" she exlaimed. The party was for someone's barking _remains _being uncovered? Deryn looked up from her invitation to see Alek with a similarly horrified expression on his face.

The lady boffin smiled. "Yes, Mr. sharp," she said, "A mummy unwrapping party. I expect it shall be quite fascinating."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. First off, mummy unwrapping parties really did take place. They were extremely popular in England during the late 1800's. I'm not sure if they still held them in 1915, but for this story I'm including one.**

**Since the Egyptians were heathens, English people did not feel that their dead deserved proper respect, and would purchase mummies for parties or to make medicine. And the chimera, as I said, is a creature from Greek mythology. It has the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a serpent. Really cool. For more details about mummy unwrapping parties, you'll have to read the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Thank so much to Lyn, MADdy, and guest for the reviews. You all are so awesome! As my Christmas present to you, Chapter Nine is quite a bit longer than usual. Hope you enjoy! : ) **

Chapter Nine

"Blisters, Alek," Deryn said, eyeing the boy up and down. "It really took you _that_ long, just to put on a suit and tie?"

Alek looked at his clothes, then at Deryn. "I suppose it did," he said.

But it hadn't been his fault exactly. The first dress jacket he'd tried on had had a tear in it, and the next had been missing a button. He'd finally found one that was intact, but the sleeves had been too short. It seemed he had grown a bit since last year.

Alek adjusted his tie. Perhaps it was time for some new clothes.

"Well at least you're here now," Deryn grumbled, walking over to stand on the curb.

She scanned the street in front of their apartment building, looking for a taxi. Other flats stood on the opposite side, their stone structures a dim grey in the moonlight. A yellow glow shone from a few windows, casting a faint light to the pavement below.

Traffic was fairly light for a Friday evening, and only a few carriages pulled by relatively small fabs trundled past.

Deryn shifted her weight impatiently. If only Alek had hurried a bit more. They had planned to take an omnibus to the party, but because of his dawdling, now a taxi would be quicker. And taxis could be hard to get.

At last she spotted one.

"Oi!" she called, waving her arm to catch the driver's attention.

The man saw her and flicked his whip to guide the beastie over. The panther-equses' powerful muscles barely strained against its huge harness as it made its way through the traffic.

Alek joined Deryn on the curb.

"I thought we were riding the omnibus," he said, a puzzled look on his face.

"Aye, we were," Deryn replied, watching as the taxi came to a halt in front of them. "Until you decided to take half the barking night getting dressed."

The boy scowled. "I wasn't _trying_ to take that long," he said, his eyes shifting to glance uneasily at the giant beastie. It was taller than Deryn and had a mean glint in its eye. Its coarse fur was shaggy and matted. Not exactly something you would want to annoy.

The driver jumped down from his seat and pulled open the door to the carriage.

"Where to, gents?" he said.

* * *

Deryn stared up at the imposing house, before raising a hand and rapping the lion's head knocker against the door.

The great beast's eyes stared straight at her, and its jaws hung open as if about to unleash a mighty roar.

Deryn took a step back to stand next to Alek.

"Dr. Barlow didn't say the man lived in a barking castle!" she exclaimed.

"It is rather large, isn't it?" Alek said, tilting his head back to gaze up at the

impressive structure.

"Colossal," the loris said from its perch on his shoulder.

Professor Redgrave's house rose up high before them, a faint glow shining from the narrow windows, and a wisp of smoke curling from the chimney far overhead. The other homes nearby were also built in the Tudor style and all appeared equally as grand.

Deryn glanced at Alek, wondering what it would be like having to live in a house as large as one of these. It couldn't have been too much fun, especially considering he was an only child.

While she stood there musing, the heavy, oak door creaked open and a servant appeared.

"Yes?"

The old man peered down his nose at them.

Deryn stepped forward, holding out her and Alek's invitations.

"Deryn Sharp and Aleksandar Hohenberg, sir." she said. "We received invitations to the mummy unwrapping party."

The man examined the notes, then glanced at them.

"Indeed," he said, opening the door wider. "If you'll please follow me then."

Deryn and Alek stepped through the doorway. A crystal chandelier hung in the front entrance, throwing soft light to the floor below. Wooden beams stretched across the ceiling, and a knight's suit of armor gleamed in the corner.

Professor Redgrave's house was practically a museum!

The manservant led them down a long, wood-panelled corridor, lined on either side by portraits of rather austere-looking people.

Deryn whispered to Alek. "I wonder what in blazes they _ate_ to turn their faces _that_ sour?"

He grinned. "It must have been something quite dreadful, I should think."

But then his expression turned serious.

"Deryn, what do you think will happen if the man at the party really _does_ turn out to be the same as the one who tried to kill me?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I wish the lady boffin had been a bit more helpful."

Alek's green eyes glimmered in the light. "Indeed. She might have at least sent some extra protection."

"I suppose she _did._ Me," Deryn grumbled. She wouldn't have minded a bit of help. Particularly since the man they were after happened to be _barking dangerous_. But that was what came frommaking herself useful, she supposed.

They continued down the hallway until the manservant came to a halt. Sounds of people talking and laughing drifted out of an open door.

The man gestured toward the room. "The party is in there, gentlemen."

"Thank you," Alek said. He turned to Deryn, a smirk on his face. "After you," he said with a bow. Deryn brushed past him, rolling her eyes. "Get stuffed," she said. The loris chuckled.

Deryn and Alek entered what was evidently the library, its walls lined with shelves, all thoroughly crammed with books. Most of the people were gathered in the middle of the space, around what Deryn reckoned must be the mummy.

She let her eyes wander across the crowded room, wondering which boffin, scientist, or reporter was Alek's would-be assassin. She felt her hands tighten into fists, thinking about what might have happened. Deryn Sharp had lost her father; she wasn't about to lose Alek, too.

"Do you see him yet?" she asked Alek in a low voice. She didn't want to attract any attention.

He shook his head. "No. He might not even be here. After all, Dr. Barlow only said that a man who resembled my description would be attending the party. We don't know for certain."

"Aye," Deryn nodded. "But if it does turn out to be him, we'll be in for some trouble."

She pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get a closer look at the mummy. A table covered with a white cloth stood before her. Underneath the sheet must be the sarcophagus, and inside it, the mummy.

Just then, the lights dimmed for a moment, quieting the gathering. A thin man, wearing spectacles and dressed in a slightly rumpled suit, strode to the middle of the room. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I am Professor Arnold Ulysses Redgrave, archaeologist and curator at the Natural History Museum. I have invited you all here tonight, to witness the unwrapping of a genuine Egyptian mummy, which I managed to procure on my latest expedition to Thebes. Now, if you all will please direct your attention here-" He walked over to the table and lifted the cloth. "You will see a sarcophagus, the inside of which, no man has seen since the year 1500 B.C."

The crowd let out a gasp as the white sheet floated to the floor, and the Egyptian coffin was revealed. Deryn and Alek gazed at the 3 foot long box, covered in hieroglyphics and gold paint, its head carved in the shape of a feline.

"Blisters," Deryn whispered. "I didn't realize it was a cat mummy! I didn't even know they_ made_ cat mummies."

"Nor did I," Alek whispered back, continuing to stare at the golden face and pointed ears of the sarcophagus.

With help from an assistant, Professor Redgrave began to lift the lid of the coffin. A pungeant smell rolled out from the box, causing several ladies to hold hankerchiefs to their noses.

A few candles were lit around the room, casting flickering shadows over the professor, as he peered inside the coffin.

"The mummy appears to be in excellent condition," he said. "Its mask is still in place, the wrappings still tight. . ." Professor Redgrave's voice trailed off, his attention focused completely on the mummy,

Deryn could hardly tear her eyes away, but she needed to to look for Alek's near-murderer. After all, that was the entire point of the mission.

She scanned the faces in the crowd around her. A man uncomfortably pulling at his bow tie, an elderly gentlemen in a bowler hat-obviously a boffin-and then a man with dark hair and a mustache.

Deryn's eyes paused over him. He, along with everyone else, was watching with rapt attention as Professor Redgrave carefully eased the mummy from its sarcophagus.

Deryn nudged Alek, tilting her head in the direction of the man.

The boy went pale as he recognized the tall, furtive figure.

"It's him," he said.

As the words left his mouth, the man slowly turned and looked at them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just so you know, the Natural History Museum is a real museum in London,England. It was founded in 1881 after the British Museum ran out of room for some of its artifacts. Also, I made up the character of A. U. Redgrave. I have no idea who was employed at the Natural History Museum in 1915.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! So it's been quite a while since my last update. I apologize for taking so long. Thanks to everyone who's read **_**Peace at Last.**_** I really appreciate it. And if you want to review, that would be great. : ) Your comments are so inspiring! My excuses for not writing are lame, so I won't bore you with them, but I hope you enjoy. Here's chapter ten. : ) **

Chapter Ten

Deryn Sharp felt a cold shiver run down her spine as the man's eyes locked with Alek's. The boy stood frozen, his face pale in the glow of the candelight. A slow grin spread across the man's face, his eyes glinting like the blade of a knife, then he turned, and began slipping into the crowd.

Alek turned to Deryn. "What do we do?"

She stood for a moment, chewing her lip as she tried to think. She wished Dr. Barlow had been a bit more specific. But the lady boffin never explained anything fully. Now that they knew it was Alek's mystery man, did she expect them to follow him?

Deryn scanned the room. The man's dark head was visible above the crowd, unobtrusively making its way toward the door. He obviously didn't want to draw any attention to himself. The bumrag.

Deryn began pushing her way into the crowd. "Come on. We'd better see where he's going." She moved forward, muttering 'excuse me's' as she stepped in front of people. Alek followed right behind.

His face was tight with worry as he asked, "Don't you think it's a bit strange that we found the man so quickly? We've been to precisely one party, and he was just here, waiting for us." Alek frowned as he stepped around a reporter holding an unwieldy camera. "It just seems rather odd."

Deryn nodded. "Aye, I wonder what he's up to. It does seem a squick suspicious-" She glanced back at Alek. "-almost as if it'd been planned."

Alek 's voice came from behind. "Indeed. But what are we supposed to do about it?"

Deryn shrugged. "Nothing for now. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Deryn squeezed by another reporter. Alek's mystery man was a ways in front of them, making his way closer to the door.

She glanced about, wishing for the tenth time that Dr. Barlow had sent someone from the Society to help. It would have been rather nice to have some assistance. After all, the man was barking dangerous!

Deryn eased her way past a plump woman in an elaborately feathered hat. The throng of people pressed tightly together, everyone transfixed by the mummy unwrapping. Professor Redgrave had started on the bandages and had already removed several tightly wrapped layers. Deryn would have liked to be watching, too, if only to see Alek squirm.

"Excuse me," Deryn said, stepping quickly around a man in a bowler hat. She could just barely see Alek's mystery man, about to slip out the door!

"Hurry!" she cried, no longer concerned with making a scene. She dodged through the crowd, earning glares from annoyed partygoers. But they couldn't let him get away.

By the time she and Alek reached the exit though, the man was already halfway down the hallway, his long legs carrying him quickly toward the door.

Deryn and Alek ran down the corridor, their dress shoes slipping against the marble floor like a pair of skates on ice.

Though they were quick, the man was faster. He reached the wood door first and escaped out into the night. Deryn raced after him, the loris a heavy weight on her shoulder. Alek followed close behind.

But as they burst onto the front porch, Deryn saw a carriage pulled by a fabricated horse waiting out front, its dark shape illuminated clearly in the silvery moonlight. The man leapt aboard shouting, "Drive!" to the cabbie.

"Deryn, look! He's escaping!" Alek yelled.

"Aye, I can see that!"

She glanced about for a way to follow. A few yards farther down the drive, a line of carriages was parked beneath the trees.

Deryn began to run. "Follow me!" she cried.

Deryn and Alek ran toward the carriages, two shadows darting across the ground like a pair of ravens though the sky. They soon reached the vehicles and Deryn clambered aboard the nearest one. It was a typical four-seater-someone's private carriage, and pulled by a small fab.

Alek scrambled up beside her. "But isn't this stealing?"

Deryn grabbed the leather reins and gave them a flick. The carriage lurched forward and began to move rapidly down the drive.

She turned to Alek with a grin. "Not if we bring it back it's not."

The loris scampered down next to her, sinking its tiny claws into the seat cushion. "Stealing, Mr. Sharp," it said seriously, then giggled. It rather seemed to be enjoying itself.

Deryn gave the reins a shake. "Oi beastie," she called. "Let's try to hurry a bit, shall we?" The fab pulling it was moving a bit too slowly. If they kept up this pace, the man would easily get away. The carriage picked up speed.

"You _have_ driven one of these before, haven't you?" Alek asked worriedly as they turned onto the street. It was dark now and cold, Deryn's breath appearing as smoke from a fire. Overhead, stars illuminated the sky, their light mingling with that of the street lamps.

The man's cab was moving quickly away from them, which at least made the chance of him spotting them far less likely.

"Aye, of course I have." Deryn snorted. "How else do you suppose we got about Glasgow? You didn't think we walked everywhere, did you?"

Alek smiled. "Hardly. But what about omnibuses and taxis? Glasgow's a large city isn't it?"

Deryn shrugged, her eyes focused on the road ahead.

"My family lived more in the country really, so we had our own horse and cart. Jaspert taught me how and I drove quite a bit, actually." She looked at Alek and grinned. "And chickens-we also had plenty of those."

Alek scratched Bovril's head distractedly. "I see. . ."

Deryn peered at the road ahead. The older, wealthier neighborhoods were beginning to disappear, to be replaced with a more commercial section of London. They had left the grand estates and sprawling mansions behind, and were now headed past several story flats, restaurants, and shops.

The traffic began to increase, too, the road becoming crowded with omnibuses and taxis. Bovril gazed curiously about, the glow of the city reflected in its eyes like fireflies in a jar.

A breeze twisted through Deryn's hair as she craned her neck, trying to keep the man's carriage in sight. His cab was moving along at a good pace, a few carriages had come between them.

Deryn turned to Alek. "Where in blazes do you think he's going?" She thought at least he'd lead them to some poor and run-down part of London, somewhere that crooks and shady characters like himself would be. But instead, they'd turned onto a street that was barking posh.

On either side, fancy stores, restaurants, and other buildings were crammed together like books on a shelf, their tall rooftops reaching to the sky. Blazing lights from hotels and clubs dazzled Deryn's eyes, and gleaming brass tubing twisted up the sides of the most elegant hotels, the use of message lizards an efficient way to connect guests to the front desk.

Alek shook his head. "I don't know. Do you suppose he's aware we're behind him?"

Deryn frowned. "I'm not sure. But I reckon the man's a sneaky beak. So whether he knows or not, he's probably keeping an eye out."

Alek nodded. "Well, for our sake, let's hope he doesn't see us."

Several carriages separated Deryn and Alek from the man, Deryn keeping a careful distance away. She peered ahead, but it was impossible to tell whether he realized she and Alek were following him.

"Look." Alek pointed ahead. The man's carriage was beginning to slow, and the taxi pulled over to the side of the road. Deryn watched as the man leapt to the sidewalk and handed the cabbie some money. He glanced furtively about, then headed into the nearest building.

Deryn looked for a spot to park, and deftly guided the carriage to the curb. She and Alek quickly scrambled down from the carriage and stood staring up at the structure before them. The sound of music drifted down to the street below and bright lights lanced out into the darkness. A bored bouncer stood guard at the entrance.

Bovril shifted on Deryn's shoulder. "Nightclub," it said.


End file.
